The present disclosure generally relates to a boiler control system. Prior boiler control systems rely entirely on microcontrollers. An example of a microcontroller is a dedicated device designed and programmed for a specific purpose. The microcontroller is generally dedicated to the tasks associated with its specific purpose where the relationship of inputs and outputs are specifically defined. The microcontroller may include program memory, RAM memory and input/output communication interface resources internal to the microcontroller or microcontroller chip. The internal configuration of resources reduces the size of the microcontroller and also reduces its flexibility/adaptability. The microcontroller may run a specialized operating system and provide limited support, for example, to one programming language. The less flexible nature of the microcontroller may be preferable for safety critical applications such as some boiler control system applications because the microcontroller's specialized software and operating procedures may be more tightly controlled thereby reducing the chance for errors. In many jurisdictions, a microcontroller programmed to operate safety critical functions requires a certification. Certification can be a lengthy and expensive process. In such jurisdictions, updating software, even if the update is restricted to a non-safety critical function, requires recertification. Therefore, a system having more flexibility to modify and update non safety critical functions is desirable.